Tears
by xXMary-chanXx
Summary: Yukimura sente algo a mais por Masamune. Será que ele tem coragem de revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos? - Summary está horrivel, a fic está melhor acreditem!


Em uma noite de primavera um jovem guerreiro vagava por uma floresta, absorto em seus pensamentos, sem nenhum lugar específico para ir, apenas guiados por seus pés. A suave brisa afagava seus cabelos e fazia tremular a faixa vermelha amarrada em sua testa.

Yukimura não conseguia dormir a algumas noites, perdia a concentração facilmente, ficava muitas vezes desligado de seus compromissos. Coisas deixava seu mestre muito furioso.

O jovem se sentia muito mal com tudo isso. Mas não podia evitar tudo isso era culpa de uma única pessoa, o seu maior rival: Date Masamune.

Desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez, Yukimura sentiu uma estranha sensação que não pode explicar, tudo que ele pode fazer foi deduzir o estranho sentimento: Tinha achado um oponente a sua altura, mas estava enganado. Percebeu que sentia algo mais por Masamune, algo completamente diferente do desejo de lutar.

Yukimura não queria pensar sobre isso, tinha muito mais coisas importantes para se preocupar, mas quanto mais ele tentava esquecer o Dokugan-ryu de Oshu mais pensamentos vinham em sua mente.

Yukimura saiu de seus pensamentos quando viu que seu caminho estava bloqueado por um rio. Ele olhou a paisagem que despertou sua atenção, próximo a margem do rio havia muitas cerejeiras as pétalas de suas flores caiam vagarosamente.

Yukimura se aproximou da margem do rio, olhou seu reflexo na água e junto viu o reflexo do céu estrelado. Ergueu sua cabeça para contemplar as estrelas com seus próprios olhos.

Ficou olhando o céu encantado com a beleza das estrelas e nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

"_Elas estão bonitas hoje não é mesmo?" ­_

Yukimura se virou imediatamente ao reconhecer a voz.

"_Date Masamune!" – _Vociferou enquanto levava suas mãos para pegar seu par de lanças, repreendeu-se severamente por ter deixado suas armas no acampamento.

"_Calma garoto, eu não vim para lutar."_ – O dragão disse calmamente enquanto levantava as mãos em sinal de indiferença.

Yukimura estranhou a reação de Masamune, o jovem reparou que o samurai estava sem suas espadas e seu elmo.

"_Hoje a noite está perfeita para dar uma volta e espairecer as idéias, você não concorda?"_ – Perguntou o Dokugan-ryu enquanto se aproximava de Yukimura.

"_... É."_ – Respondeu meio inseguro observando Masamune se aproximar.

"_Então, por que você está aqui? Caiu do berço e não consegue achá-lo de volta?"_ – Perguntou o Dragão dando uma risada.

"_É claro que não!"_ – Respondeu nervoso, mas logo a raiva desapareceu e olhou vagamente para o rio. – _"Eu só estava... pensando."_

"_Eu posso saber em que?" _– Olhou para Yukimura de relance.

Ao ouvir a pergunta Yukimura sentiu um aperto no coração. Nada respondeu apenas abaixou a cabeça deixando que seus cabelos cobrissem parcialmente seu rosto.

"_Hm. Se não quiser falar não precisa."_ – O Dragão apenas levantou o rosto para contemplar as estrelas.

Eles passaram um bom tempo em silêncio, sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

A atmosfera do local era calma, mesmo assim não deixava Yukimura tranquilo, ele se sentia diferente por estar ali ao lado de Masamune olhando a paisagem como se fossem grandes amigos. Ele estava travando uma batalha interna, onde não sabia qual dos lados iria ganhar. Todo aquele conflito lhe causava uma grande dor.  
Yukimura levou a mão ao peito tentando, inutilmente, amenizar a dor.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo Dokugan-ryu.

"_Hey!"_ – O Dragão o chamou e quando Yukimura se vira, o samurai acerta um soco no rosto.

"_Que idéia foi essa??!"_ – Pergunta o jovem atordoado enquanto se equilibrava.

"_Que cara de peixe morto é essa?! Você não é assim!" – _Masamune o encarava com raiva.

"_..."_ – Yukimura encarou o Dragão, mas logo desviou seu olhar para o chão.

"_Seu moleque irritante!"_ – Masamune avança para dar outro soco, mesmo tendo condições de desviar do ataque Yukimura se deixa ser atingido.

Yukimura foi arremessado alguns metros de distância, antes que conseguisse se levantar o Dragão o agarra pela roupa e o levanta.

"_O que está acontecendo com você? Nem parece a mesma pessoa que eu conheci!"_ – Gritou o samurai enquanto encarava o jovem.

Yukimura não respondeu, olhava para um lugar qualquer, mas não se atrevia olhar Masamune.

"_Responda!"_ – Masamune joga Yukimura no chão e o encara durante alguns segundos. – _"O que foi? Perdeu a coragem garoto? Nunca pensei que você fosse tão fraco assim, e eu achando que você era um ótimo rival, mas percebi que não passa de um ver..."_

"_CALA A BOCA!!"_ – Yukimura não queria Masamune terminasse a frase. A última coisa que ele queria era que o Dokugan-ryu o despreza-se. – _"Cala a boca seu idiota... É tudo culpa sua!"_

"_Minha culpa?!"_ – O Dragão se surpreendeu com as palavras do jovem.

"_Por sua culpa eu estou assim!"_ – Yukimura encarava Masamune como os olhos marejados, o que deixou o samurai surpreso. – _"Por sua culpa eu não consigo mais pensar em nada, você está estragando minha vida! Eu não compreendo esses sentimentos... Isso dói, dói muito!"_

Lágrimas começaram a cair no rosto de Yukimura. Ele se aproximou de Masamune e o socou no rosto. O Dragão cambaleou para trás com uma expressão perplexa no rosto.

"_Está... feliz agora seu idiota?" – ­_Yukimura estava ofegante e em nenhum momento encarou Masamune.

Dokugan-ryu ficou alguns segundos paralisado com a ação de Yukimura, mas logo depois voltou a sua expressão habitual.

"_Não... Você que é um idiota."_ – Masamune se aproximou do jovem e o segurou delicadamente pelo queixo obrigando Yukimura a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Yukimura sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, seu rosto começou a esquentar a medida que Masamune se aproximava. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, ambas as respirações se encontravam.

"_Você realmente é um moleque irritante." _– Masamune quebrou a distância entre seus rostos. Yukimura ficou sem reação, não conseguiu raciocinar direto, sentiu seu peito queimar, suas mãos tremiam, mas toda aquela sensação era tranquilizante. Sentiu-se entregue ao Dragão.

Masamune aprofundou o beijo, sua língua pediu passagem para a boca do menor que foi concedida imediatamente. Quando suas línguas se encontraram foi como se uma tivesse sido feito para a outra.

O beijo foi quebrado quando o pulmão de ambos necessitava de ar. Eles se entreolhavam suavemente. Yukimura tentava impedir que as lágrimas caíssem, mas era inútil.

"_E então? Ainda dói?"_ – O Dragão perguntou com um suave sorriso, enquanto secava as lágrimas de Yukimura.

"_... Não." _– O jovem sorriu e mais lágrimas teimavam em cair.

"_Então pára de chorar." _– Masamune abraçou carinhosamente Yukimura, que por mais que tentasse não conseguia para de chorar. O Dragão sabia o que o jovem estava sentindo, não o culpava por estar chorando, ele apenas queria ficar ali abraçado, protegendo-o de qualquer coisa.

Eles ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, logo depois se despediram e seguiram caminhos diferentes.

Yukimura não sabia o que seria daquele momento em diante. Eles continuariam a ser rivais. Possuíam pensamentos diferentes apesar de objetivos paralelos. Um sempre estaria no caminho do outro.  
Yukimura não queria se preocupar com isso estava mais interessado com o presente e as surpresa que ele poderia trazer.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Essa foi minha primeira fic de SB, o que vocês acharam??

É eu sei que o final não está muito bom, mas o que eu posso fazer? Sou péssima em escrever os finais de fics. T.T  
E o título também não é lá dessas coisas. =P

Dois samurais andando por uma floresta, a noite, sem suas armas é o fim do mundo. Mas em fanfics tudo pode acontecer! XD

Me desculpem por qualquer erro. Português não é minha matéria favorita e pra piorar meu Word me odeia... i.i

Mandem reviews com críticas e opiniões.

_Obrigadaaa_ **_o/_**


End file.
